Candle in a Window
by Addie Logan
Summary: Candle in a Window
1. Chapter 1

Title: Candle in a Window

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. All rights go to the people who do. No money is being made from this.

Summary: When Dean Winchester and his brother Sam decide to investigate a string of violent hauntings in a hotel, he thinks it's just another job – until he discovers that this one just might change his life forever. (Dean/Jo)

Rating: M (eventually)

Spoilers: Up to "All Hell Breaks Loose pt. 2"

Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at Supernatural fic, so please be kind. Also, I know there are people out there who aren't fans of Dean/Jo. If this is you, then just don't read this. Harassing me about it will only irritate me.

* * *

Dean Winchester was thirty years old today. He'd never really expected to see this day, especially given the fact that not too long ago he'd been guaranteed to have no more than a year.

He'd made it past that year. And the one after that, too. Sometimes he wondered if death hadn't taken him yet because he'd been expecting it to. Like that proverbial watched pot… Maybe good ol' death just wanted to sneak up on him.

And when it did, well, Dean was damn sure going to go out fighting. Even now he wasn't taking the time to stop and celebrate. Rumors of a haunting in Colorado had him back on the road, ready to face whatever lay ahead. No reason to stop just because he was getting a little older.

Sam, however, seemed to have other ideas. Dean knew his little brother was up to something as soon as he got back into the Impala after a stop at a gas station. He saw that smirk on Sam's face, the one that told him he was about to do something that would amuse him, yet annoy Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as Sam turned in the seat, his back to his older brother as he fiddled with something.

Sam responded by turning around, a single Twinkie in his hand. A candle was stuck into the middle of it, and Sam pulled a lighter from his pocket and flicked it on, lighting the candle.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me, Sammy."

"It's your birthday, Dean. Come on. Make a wish."

"Can I wish for a little brother who isn't completely lame?"

"Just blow out the damn candle, Dean" Sam replied, though the corner of his mouth was twitching upwards.

Dean sighed dramatically, but blew out the candle before snatching the Twinkie from his brother's hand, tossing the candle back at him, and shoving the entire snack cake into his mouth.

"You're disgusting."

Dean smiled, closed mouth, the remnants of the Twinkie still bulging. Sam shook his head, laughing lightly as Dean reached out to crank the engine and start the radio.

Another year gone, but there was no time for reflection.

The Winchester brothers had a case.

* * *

Dean glanced out of the corner of his eye at Sam as he went over the information they had collected for their latest hunt. His face was furrowed with concentration, a look Dean knew well. "What are you trying to piece together over there, Sammy?"

"There's just something about this one that doesn't add up. There's been three deaths in the past two months, but before that, no deaths for well over a century, so why would a spirit just start killing now? Plus, there's been reports of hauntings going on for ages, but never once has anyone ever reported being injured. Ghosts don't just change their MO, Dean. If it hasn't shown any signs of violence before, it's not going to suddenly leap up to serial murder."

"Maybe something's changed. Renovations?"

Sam shook his head. "No. The hotel that's had all the deaths, its whole thing is it's kept as much like the original home as possible. An authentic feel and all that."

"So maybe someone brought a cursed object in," Dean suggested, his thumbs tapping the rhythm of the song coming through the Impala's speakers. "Could've even been one of the guests that ended up getting killed."

"It's possible," Sam replied with a terse nod. "Though that doesn't explain why there's been reports of non-violent hauntings before now."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe we're dealing with more than one spirit. Or maybe the hauntings before weren't real. Could be a million things, Sammy. We'll figure it out when we get there, and we'll deal with it."

Sam sighed quietly, but he closed the notes and leaned back in his seat. Dean was right, but still he couldn't shake the feeling that they were heading towards more than they bargained for.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we're currently closed. If you'd like, I can refer you to several other hotels in town."

Dean and Sam had barely made it through the door before the woman behind the front desk was turning them away. Dean quickly started running scenarios in his head, trying to decide the best way to go on with this investigation if staying in the hotel wasn't an option. He could always fall back on the old standard of flashing a badge and claiming to be something official. That seemed to do the trick more often than not.

"They're with me, Maddie. Let 'em on in."

Dean's head whipped up, his eyes bulging comically as he caught sight of the woman coming down the stairs. She looked a little older, a little more weathered, but the deep, chocolate eyes were the same ones that haunted the dreams he'd never admit to in his waking hours.

"Jo?" Sam blurted from beside him, pulling Dean back into the moment.

Jo cut Sam a quick look, as if trying to signal him to just play along. "This is Dean and Sam. I called them in earlier. They're experts in the field, and with all that's going on here, I knew I would need help," Jo said to the woman she'd called Maddie as she approached the desk. She leaned against the desk and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, your fee won't go up."

Dean's brow crinkled, more questions than he could pin down swirling around in his head, though the ones that seemed to be at the top were what was Jo doing here and what was she talking about.

And whatever it was, Maddie seemed to be going along with it. She smiled brightly at the brothers and motioned them in. "Well, come on in then. The sooner we can get this done with, the better."

Dean and Sam approached the front desk, though their apprehension was apparent in their steps. Jo winked at Dean, a twinkle in her eye, and he could've sworn that she was getting a kick of his confusion. He'd get her for this later, once things actually started to make sense.

"Did you get what I asked you for?" Jo asked, her attention back on Maddie.

"Yeah, I did. It's all the history I could dig up on this place, including every report we kept of any sort of paranormal activity." Maddie reached behind the desk and plopped down a large stack of papers, many of them appearing to be on the edge of disintegrating. "It's all yours."

Now Dean was really confused, and from the look on his younger brother's face, so was Sam.

"And if that's all you need, I'm out of here," Maddie said, stepping out from behind the desk. "The sun's almost down, and I'm not sticking around any longer. You all must be either really brave or completely insane to do this, but I'm not about to give up on this, so…"

Jo smiled. "We'll be fine. I'll talk to you in the morning, Maddie."

Maddie looked unsure. "I hope so. If things get too hairy, I won't blame you for bailing."

"We won't," Jo assured her. "Have a good night."

Maddie nodded, then headed for the door quickly, tossing a "Good luck!" over her shoulder as she did.

The moment the door closed, Dean turned on Jo. "What the hell is going on?"

Jo arched her eyebrow, her arms crossed in front of her. "What's going on is you're muscling in on my hunt. But since I know the two of you are too damn stubborn to walk away, I'll let you help."

"What?" Dean asked. "You'll 'let us help?' Please…"

"Hey, I'm the one hired to do this job," Jo replied, that twinkle still in her eyes. Dean was starting to find it…well, he was going to call it "annoying."

"Hired?" Sam asked, breaking in before Dean could start yelling like he wanted to. "You were hired?"

"Yes, I was hired," Jo replied with a roll of her eyes. "Not all of us are slow enough not to realize some people will actually pay to have to you deal with a ghost problem."

Dean frowned, nothing seeming to want to compute. "Wait, let me try to get this straight. That woman, Maddie, she knows her hotel is haunted and is willing to pay you money in order for you to fix it?"

"Well, what do you know, you aren't just a pretty face," Jo teased, setting Dean more on edge. "That's the basic idea. She called me a couple of days ago, said she heard I could help her with her problem. She told me what was going on, it sounded genuine to me, so I came down to check it out."

"She called you?" Sam asked, looking just as confused as his brother, albeit not as pissed off about it.

"Yeah. I've built up a reputation for myself over the past couple years. A lot of my jobs are still the old fashioned, out of the goodness of my heart type, but I get calls for a pay job here and there." She smirked. "Enough to keep me from having to run credit card scams."

"Well aren't you smart," Dean muttered, his hands fisted at his sides. Jo tried somewhat unsuccessfully to stifle a chuckle.

Jo opened her arms. "Hey, here's the deal. I've got the full inside scoop on the job, plus free reign – no questions asked – of the hotel. I'm willing to let you guys in, and if you don't get in my way too much, I'll split my paycheck with you, all right?"

Dean and Sam shared a look, and Dean could tell Sam wanted to take it. _Figures…_ He sighed. "Fine. But that should be if _you_ don't get in the way too much."

Jo rolled her eyes. "I knew you were going to say that."

Dean gave her a dirty look, but then Sam was stepping between them again, keeping his brother from snarking back. "So what's going on here? You said it's a genuine haunting?"

"Oh, it's a haunting all right, but not quite like anything I've ever seen before."

Sam glanced over at Dean, a clear I-told-you-so look on his face. "Do you know what's going on then?"

"Not yet. I'm still working on it. That's why I had Maddie get me the history of the hotel."

"Well, let's get to going through it then so we can figure it out and make this place ghost free," Dean said, his hand going for the papers Maddie had left.

"Oh, she didn't hire me to make this place ghost free," Jo said quickly, making Dean stop short. He turned towards her, confused yet again.

"What?"

"She hired me to help Louisa."

"Who's Louisa?"

No sooner were the words out of Sam's mouth than did a young girl appear in front of them, the room still visible through her shadowy body.

"Hi."

* * *

So how am I doing so far? If you like it, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jo Harvelle wasn't sure she'd ever had a more entertaining moment in her life than right then as she watched Dean Winchester jump three feet back and cry out at the sight of a ghost in front of him. Oh, if only she had a video camera to live that one over and over again…

Although truly this whole thing about had her in hysterics. While a part of her had railed against the thought of having to share _her_ hunt with the Winchester boys, getting to be the one in control for once was even more enjoyable than she'd ever thought it would be. Which was saying a lot, considering.

"Geez, Dean, she's just a little girl," Jo said, the corner of her lips pulling up to form a smirk. "Don't tell me you're scared of a little girl."

"That is not a little girl," Dean replied, pointing at the apparition. "That's a damn ghost."

Louisa frowned and turned to Jo. "He's not very nice, is he?"

Jo's smirk grew. "No, he isn't."

"Is he going to have to stay?" Louisa asked.

"He won't go away if you actually want him to," Jo replied, a hint of bitterness creeping in her tone that Dean didn't miss, though he tried to pretend it didn't mean anything.

Sam had been silent since Louisa had appeared, his eyes wide behind his shaggy bangs, but he finally spoke up, clearing his throat as he did. "Let me make sure I'm understanding this here – you've been hired to help a ghost?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jo replied, blowing a strand of long blonde hair back out of her eyes.

"Help her do what exactly?" Dean asked. "Go towards the light?"

"Oh, I don't want to leave," Louisa replied, her soft, lithe voice creeping Dean out more than he would ever, ever admit to. "This is my home."

"Whatever's been killing guests here is after her," Jo clarified. "She thinks it's the ghost of the man who killed her."

"I know it is, Miss Jo," Louisa said softly. "I saw him."

"So we salt and burn the bones of whoever killed her," Sam said.

"It's not that easy," Jo replied with a shake of her head. "Louisa doesn't know who he was."

"I'd never seen him before," Louisa said, inching closer to Jo.

"Hence the history lesson," Jo said, gesturing to the large stack of papers still on the desk.

"Do we have anything to go on? A name even?" Sam asked.

Louisa shook her head, her ghostly curls brushing against her shoulders. "I never knew it. All I know is his face."

"So let's start trying to put a name to that face," Sam said, rubbing his hands together and giving Louisa a friendly smile. Dean looked over at his brother, his eyebrow raised. Why was he so at ease with all of this?

"Sam, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam replied, frowning, but letting his brother usher him out of the hotel. Yet as soon as they were past the doors, he turned and asked, "What's your problem, Dean?"

"My _problem_ is that I've just walked into the freaking _Twilight Zone_," Dean hissed. "Hunters for hire, ghosts asking for help dealing with other ghosts… This is freaky, Sam – even for us."

"I told you there was something different about this case."

Dean glared. "Yeah, well, this one might be a little _too_ different."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"Get the hell out," Dean snapped. "If Jo wants to work for a spook, then she can do it alone." He paused, taking in his brother's look. "Why the hell are you smirking?"

"This isn't about the ghost girl. This is about Jo," Sam replied.

"This is about…" Dean scoffed. "This has nothing to do with her. I don't care one way or another about her, Sammy. This is about that creepy dead girl. Do you not remember that girl in that painting? The one with the freaking straight razor? You can't trust her just because she's a kid."

"Dean, you were on edge before Louisa showed. You got like this as soon as Jo walked down those stairs."

Dean didn't want to respond to that. Sam was, of course, completely off base. He'd only seen Jo Harvelle a handful of times in his life, and that had been two years ago. That wasn't enough to make seeing her again get him turned all around.

"Come on, Sammy, let's just go. There's got to be another hunt out there."

"Jo could probably use our help on this one, Dean – if just to get through all those records if nothing else. Besides, _we_ could use the money."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, his hand in his hair. He didn't like this, but Sam had a point. And if it turned out Louisa wasn't what she claimed to be, well, it wasn't like he wouldn't know how to deal with her.

He jabbed a finger towards Sam. "If this goes south, it's your fault."

Sam held up his hands. "I'll take the blame."

"Fine."

"Fine."

An agreement of sorts reached, they turned back towards the hotel.

* * *

Jo caught herself watching the door even after Dean and Sam had walked out of it when Louisa spoke. "I don't think he likes me."

She turned towards the little girl. "Dean? He doesn't like a lot of people."

"He likes you."

Jo snorted. "Yeah right."

"He thinks you're pretty, Miss Jo," Louisa said, a knowing smile on her pale lips that seemed out of place on a face so young.

Jo's eyebrow arched. "And why do you think that?"

"Because I can tell," Louisa chirped. Jo's face colored slightly, making the little girl laugh. "And you like him, too!"

Despite how long she'd been around, Louisa was still very much a little girl, caught in the mindset of the eight-year-old girl she'd been at the time of her death. The thought of someone having a crush delighted her, making her eyes sparkle with mirth that didn't seem to belong beyond the realm of the living.

"Let's just focus on trying to help you, okay, Louisa?" Jo replied.

"Okay," Louisa agreed, though that mischievous glint was still there. She hopped up on the front desk, her legs swinging. "Maddie found a lot of stuff for you to look through," she said, her hand going through the stack of papers. "She wants to help me, too. We're friends. We used to play together when she was a little girl."

"I know, sweetie," Jo replied, favoring the ghost child with a smile. There was something about Louisa that almost made Jo forget she wasn't alive, something that set her apart from any other spirit she'd ever encountered.

The door swung open again, and the Winchesters strode in. Dean had a look in his eyes reminding Jo of a spooked animal about to bolt, and she asked, "So are you boys staying or going?"

"We're staying," Sam answered for them quickly, as if not trusting his brother to give the answer they'd agreed upon outside. "We'll help."

"Then grab a stack and get to work," Jo said, nodding to the papers. "There's more than enough here for all of us."

Sam joined without hesitation, Dean trailing behind.

* * *

Dean was getting frustrated – and not just because they'd been sitting in the hotel's central dining area for what Dean was pretty damn close to _forever_ going through page after page of completely useless information. It seemed that he couldn't look anywhere without someone smirking at him. If he looked towards Jo and Louisa, Sam would start, as if he was actually crazy enough to think Dean was checking Jo out. And if he looked away from them, well, then Jo seemed to get it into her head that Louisa was scaring him.

And if he just looked down, well, then he was reading the boring news articles again. Did nothing interesting happen in this place at all?

He couldn't take it anymore. Dean dropped his hands on top of the papers and looked up sharply. "Is there any food around here?"

"There is in the kitchen," Louisa piped up. "Come on, I'll show you." She hopped down from her chair.

The ghost girl made her way to Dean's side, looking at him expectantly. He hesitated, everything he'd ever been taught in his life telling him not to be crazy enough to follow her. But there was something about her, and even as he found her off-putting, she put him at ease as well.

Much like someone else, but he wasn't going to let his mind take hold of that thought for long.

"Yeah, all right," he capitulated, getting up and following Louisa into the kitchen. After all, she hadn't shown any signs of attacking, and even if she did, it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself. Dean supposed it was possible for spirits to more or less friendly. He thought back to woman on a nearly-deserted road who hadn't even known she was dead…

But Louisa clearly knew she was dead and seemed…okay with it? She didn't appear to want to move on or stick around for vengeance. She was just making the most of her less-than-living state.

She pushed the kitchen door open with flourish and held it for Dean. "Uh, thanks," he said as he stepped inside, his eyes dropping from hers.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"It's not that," Dean replied. "I like you just fine, for a little dead girl."

"You know, as unnatural as this is for you, think of how it is for me. You hunt ghosts. Were things different, I'd be your prey."

Dean blinked. Suddenly, she didn't sound like a child at all, and he realized all at once that in many ways, she wasn't. She was probably older than the rest of them combined. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there."

"But I'm not the bad guy here. Someone else is."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked bluntly. "Usually when a spirit sticks around, it has a purpose."

"And who says I don't? I look after things here. I take care of my family."

Dean blinked. "Your family?"

"Yes. This hotel has been ours for generations. When I first stayed, it was because someone needed to look out for my little sister." Louisa smirked. "I knew she'd get into all sorts of trouble if I wasn't there."

In spite of himself, Dean smiled. That he could understand…

"And then I was looking after her children, and then their children…and so on." She paused, then said again, "I take care of my family."

"So Maddie…you're like her ancestor."

Louisa nodded. "I wasn't angry when I died. I was scared, and it hurt, but I wasn't angry. I just couldn't leave them, not when I wouldn't know they'd be okay."

"Yeah, I get that," Dean admitted.

"I was worried he'd get them," Louisa continued. "Like he did me. I couldn't bear the thought of my sister suffering like I did. But he didn't, and I thought he was gone forever."

"Then man who killed you?" Dean clarified. When Louisa nodded, he asked, "So you really have no idea who he was or why he'd be haunting this place now?"

"No. I wish I did." Louisa sighed, sorrow in the sound. "He scares me. And not for what he could do to me. He's already done it. But what he could do to Maddie. I promised I'd never let anything happen to them, Dean. I _promised_."

"We'll help you make sure nothing does happen to her," Dean replied, even as a voice in the back of his mind told him reassuring a ghost was just plain weird, even for him.

Louisa smiled sweetly at him, and damned if the little thing didn't have him charmed. "I'm glad you're helping. You and Sam and Miss Jo."

"Yeah, well, it's our job. Uh…sort of."

"Well, I hope you're good at it then. Hungry?"

"Definitely," Dean replied, glad for a change of topic. He wanted to be okay with this, but it was all so very…unnerving.

Louisa's friendly smile was back in place. "Then let me show you around the kitchen."

* * *

Thanks again to everyone who commented on the first chapter. I'm glad I seemed to have interested some people. 


	3. Chapter 3

The room began to grow brighter as the first rays of the morning sun added with the light coming from the chandelier. They'd spent all night going over and over the information Maddie had provided them with, yet they were still just as clueless as they'd been to start out with.

Dean let an old notebook fall on top of the pile in front of him. "Well, so much for having the history of a place just handed to you."

Jo looked up and shot him a dirty look, her hand tightening around the small, familiar knife in her hand. "I am running on way too little sleep for you to be starting with me, Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, well, we were up all night going through this big stack of uselessness you came up with," Dean countered.

"Oh, and what would you have proposed we do, huh? Dig up every grave in the area and light it on fire?"

"Might have gotten us more results than this," Dean countered.

From across the table, Sam and Louisa shared a look, and Sam could've sworn the ghost girl was trying to suppress a giggle.

Jo's knife began to twirl again, her movements sharp and angry. "You know what your problem is, Dean? You're like a bulldozer. You just come in, and knock everything down without even paying attention to what you're actually doing."

Dean's eyebrows rose, his nostrils flaring. "Oh yeah? Well, you know what your problem is…"

Sam stood up, waving his hands in the middle of the table and cutting Dean off. "Okay, let's not do this right now. We're all tired, and since it's morning now anyway, let's just get some rest and come at this again when we're all a little fresher."

Dean and Jo continued to glare at each other across the table for several beats before they both snapped out a, "Fine," and stormed off in separate directions. A few moments later, two doors slammed in tandem from upstairs.

"We should play matchmakers."

Sam had almost forgotten Louisa was even there until the ghost spoke, catching his attention. He blinked, not sure he'd actually heard what he thought he'd heard. "What?"

"We should play matchmakers," Louisa repeated, confirming for Sam that nothing was wrong with his hearing, though he did wonder if he'd gone a little crazy. "It wouldn't even take much. They're practically there on their own."

"Are you nuts? They can barely stand to be in the same room together," Sam replied.

"Didn't you ever watch _Moonlighting_?" When Sam continued stared at her, Louisa sighed. "No, I guess that was before your time."

"It went off the air when I was about five, but…" Sam shook his head. "Not the point. Look, yeah, there's probably some attraction there, I can see that, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, I do," Louisa replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "For one thing, Dean is really cranky. Maybe he'd stop being so cranky if he had a girlfriend."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Trust me, Dean's problem is not a lack of female attention."

"That's not the same," Louisa insisted. She uncrossed her arms. "Besides, even if you won't help me, _I'm_ still playing matchmaker."

"Why?" Sam asked, his eyebrow arching.

"I'm dead, Sam," Louisa said, mimicking his expression with a raise of her own eyebrow. "I have to entertain myself somehow."

"Can you just focus on all of this?" Sam asked, waving his arm in front of him, over all the papers scattered around the table. "I really don't think messing with Jo and Dean is a good idea."

"I do," Louisa replied with a giggle. Slowly, she started to fade away from sight. "Sleep tight, Sam."

Sam didn't know if the ghost was still in the room, but her lack of visibility made it pretty clear she wasn't talking anymore. With a sigh, he trudged upstairs in search of a place to sleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon before they all converged again, rested now, but with tension still hanging in the room. Jo had called Maddie to check in, letting her know that they were still working towards solving the problem.

Dean watched her from the corner of his eye as she made the phone call, wishing they had never even heard about this case. They could be somewhere else right now, dealing with an everyday, run-of-the-mill vengeful spirit instead of this mess.

Seeing Jo Harvelle walk down the stairs the day before had _not_ been the sort of birthday surprise he'd wanted. The moment she had, everything had felt mixed up again, and that wasn't supposed to happen – especially not after two years. She was one of the most annoying people he'd ever known, everything about her grating on his nerves. She made him feel edgy, like his skin suddenly became too tight. He rolled his shoulders and ran a finger under the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, since going though the known history was a bust, I think we should look around the hotel, try to figure out if there's anything around that could've brought Louisa's killer back," Jo said as she hung up the phone, snapping Dean's attention back to the moment. She sounded so authoritative that he wanted to argue with her just for the sake of it, but she was suggesting the same thing he would've suggested at this point. _Dammit_

"Sam and I can look in the hotel," Louisa piped up, visible again and now seated on the front desk. "You and Dean can look around the grounds, Miss Jo."

"I don't think we should split up," Dean said quickly. There, something he could argue with…

Jo looked up, that smirk back on her face that irritated the hell out of him. "What, are you scared of what we might run into?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "I'm not afraid, I just don't think we need to go wandering off like that."

"You sound afraid."

"I'm not!"

"Let's go check out the grounds then."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Dean and Jo both grabbed their coats with the same angry movements before trudging out into a Colorado January, and Sam wondered if the heat coming from their glares would be enough to keep them warm. He hoped Louisa had gotten the whole matchmaking scheme out of her head, because Sam couldn't see that going any way but badly.

He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts before he turned his attention back to the ghost girl.

"So any ideas on where we should start looking around first?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I already checked the hotel," Louisa said, swinging her legs from her perch on the desk. "There's nothing in here at all."

Sam blinked. "What? Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. Trust me, I spent days going over every inch of this place. There's nothing new or out of the ordinary."

"Then shouldn't we be helping Dean and Jo?" Sam asked, confused.

"Nope," Louisa replied, that mischievous glint returning to her eyes. "I think it's better that they're alone."

Now Sam was catching on. "Louisa, I really don't think this is a good idea. Jo and Dean, they aren't…"

"Yes, they are," Louisa said, not allowing Sam to finish. "Just trust me on this one." She hopped down, her shoes hitting the floor silently. "But come on, let's look around the house one more time. Maybe you'll catch something I didn't."

Sam frowned. He still didn't think Louisa's idea was a good one, but what could he do now? Go outside and tell Dean he'd decided to help him look around the grounds because the little dead girl had go it into his head that Dean would be perfect with Jo and he was trying to save his brother from possible moments rife with unresolved sexual tension? Yeah, that would go over real well.

Besides, he would feel more comfortable declaring the hotel truly "searched" if he did it himself.

"Okay, let's go," Sam said, following the ghost out of the lobby.

* * *


End file.
